Power Rangers Rainbow Force
Power Rangers Rainbow Force (often abbreviated as PRRF) is the first series of the Blade Series. It chronologically follows Power Rangers Super Megaforce, ''but considers it to be the 19th Season, joining it with 'Power Rangers Megaforce' and also joining 'Power Rangers Samurai' with 'Super Samurai. This season is followed by '''Power Rangers Nova. Summary ﻿It's 2013, it has been 20 years since Zordon put together the first team of Power Rangers to defend the world from evil. Now, since 20 years of villians have appeared, seven new rangers take their places in the new defences of Earth from a parallel dimension. Rangers Main Arctice: Rainbow Force Rangers Allies The Mega Rangers-''' the Predessessing Rangers from Power Rangers Megaforce 'The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - '''The Original Rangers from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 that assist the Original Seven in "Old and New": 'The Blue Rangers -''' The Blue Rangers from previous series that form together in "Eternally Blue": Villians '''Typhoeus - The Lord of the Demonic Dimension that tries to conquor our Universe. The Nine Generals - Typhoeus' Nine Elemental Generals, bred to destroy their opposites in the Real World: *'Aeolus '- General of Air *'Menotieus' - General of Metal *'Salacia '- General of Water *'Ceres' - General of Wood *'Jove' - General of Lightning *'Plutus' - General of Earth *'Vulcan' - General of Fire *'Astraeus' - General of Quintense *'Chronos' - General of Continuum Thrax - Son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Saved from being destroyed by the Sentinel Knight in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. Goldenrod - The golden clone and son of Zeltrax, saved from being destroyed by the Black Dino Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Thunder by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. Princess Archerina - Robot Archer, Daughter of King Mondo of the Machine Empire in Power Rangers Zeo, saved from (possibly being) destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave in Power Rangers in Space by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. Scorch - The Leader of the Phantom Beasts and weilder of the Avalon Dragon Animal Spirit. Saved from being destroyed by the Jungle Fury Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers in Power Rangers Jungle Fury by Typhoeus to serve him in the Parallel World. The Toxic Rangers - Five (originally One) Rangers who were brainwashed individuals to become the Toxic Rangers, they are all named after and have some over control the element of poison: The Parallel Rangers - Finding the parallel selves of the rangers in his world. Typhoeus creates them as his Parallel Rangers. Ventus '- The Main Soliders of Typhoeus, many are transfromed into his Monsters. Arsenals *'Crystal Morphers: 'The Original Rangers Morphers. **'Blaster Mode. ***''Carbuncle Power Coin.'' ***''Pegasus Power Coin.'' ***''Tiger Power Coin.'' ***''Tortoise Power Coin.'' ***''Mammoth Power Coin.'' ***''Eagle Power Coin.'' ***''Wildcat Power Coin.'' ***''Titan Power Coin.'' ***''Dragon Power Coin.'' **'Quintense Morpher:' The Silver Qurtz Rangers Morpher ***''Q-Rex Power Coin'' *'Crystal Cannon: '''The Combonation of the Original Rangers Weapons. **﻿'Ruby Rifle: The Red Ruby Rangers Primary Weapon. **'''Saphire Sword: The Blue Saphire Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Topaz Tonfas:' The Yellow Topaz Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Emerald Equipike: '''The Green Emerald Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Amber Axe: The Orange Amber Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Cobalt Chain: '''The Purple Cobalt Rangers Primary Weapon. **'Amerthyst Arrows: 'The Pink Amerthyst Rangers Primary Weapon. *'Quartz Q's: 'The Silver Quartz Rangers Primary Weapon. *'Syenite Sabers: 'The Cyan SyeniteRangers Primary Weapon. *'Titan Staff: 'The Red Titan Rangers Secondary Weapon. *'Dragon Dagger: 'The Blue Dragon Rangers Secondary Weapon. *'Dragon Sheild: '''The Armour Worn by The Blue Dragon Ranger ﻿Vehicles *﻿Crystal Cycles: The Original Rangers Cycles. *'Time'n'Space Quads: '''The Quartz and Syenite Rangers Quad Bikes. Zords ''Main Article: List of Zords in Power Rangers Rainbow Force *'Crystal ﻿Rainbow Megazord: '''A combonation of the Primus and Secondar Megazords. **'Primus Megazord: 'A combonation of the Ruby Carbuncle, Saphire Pegasus and Emerald Tortoise. ***'Ruby Carbuncle Zord: 'The Ruby Rangers Primary Zord. ***'Saphire Pegasus Zord: The Saphire Rangers Primary Zord. ***'Emerald Tortoise Zord:' The Emerald Rangers Primary Zord. **'Secondar Megazord:' A combonation of the Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle and Amerthyst Wildcat. ***'Topaz Tiger Zord:' TheTopaz Rangers Primary Zord ***'Amber Mammoth Zord: '''The Amber Rangers Primary Zord ***'Cobalt Eagle Zord: The Cobalt Rangers Zord ***'''Amerthyst Wildcat Zord: The Amerthyst Rangers Zord *'Mega Crystal Dragonzord:' A combonation of the Dragonzord, Saphire Pegasus, Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger. **'Dragonzord: '''The Saphire Rangers Extra Zord *'Crystal Titan Megazord:' A combonation of the Titan Battlezord and all the Crystal Zords **'Titan Megazord Mode:' A combonation of the Titan Battlezord and any Crystal Zord. ***'Titan Battlezord Mode: The Ruby Rangers Third Zord ****'''w/ Saphire Power: Forms a pair of wings ****'w/ Emerald Power:' Forms a sword and sheild ****'w/ Topaz Power:' Forms a more powerful left arm ****'w/ Amber Power:' Forms a higher platform ****'w/ Amerthyst Power: '''Forms a helmet and armour ****'w/ Cobalt Power: Forms a more powerful right arm *'''Quartz-Rex Megazord Mode. **'Quartz-Rex Zord Mode:' The Quartz Rangers Personal Zord *'Syenite Dragon Megazord.' **'Syenite Dragon Zord:' The Syenite Rangers Personal Zord *'Elemental Rainbow Megazord:' A combonation of all the Elemental Zords. **'Fire Jet Zord:' The Ruby Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Water Craft Zord:' The Saphire Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Lightning Artillery Zord: '''The Topaz Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Wood Sub Zord: The Emerald Rangers Secondary Zord. **'''Earth Tank Zord: The Amber Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Metal Copter Zord:' The Cobalt Rangers Secondary Zord. **'Air Racer Zord: '''The Amerthyst Rangers Secondary Zord. *'Q-Shuttle Megazord Mode.' **'Q-Shuttle Zord Mode: The Quartz Rangers Secondaey Zord. *'''Continuum Freight Train Megazord. **'Continuum Freight Train Zord.' Episodes #﻿Somewhere Over The Rainbow Part1 #﻿Somewhere Over The Rainbow Part 2 #Don't Feel Blue #Lean, Green, Fighting Machine #Red Hot #Yellow Bellies #Just Purple #Pen and Ink: Pink #Orange As An Orange #United We Stand #Space For One More #Quantum Power #Clash of the Titans Part 1 #Clash of the Titans Part 2 #Sibling Rivalries #Never Say Never #Blue, Power Down #Change In Leadership #Power Protect Us #Rainbow Power #Return of the Dragon Part 1 #Return of the Dragon Part 2 #Mega Power Part 1 #Mega Power Part 2 #No Time At All #History Re-Written Part 1 #History Re-Written Part 2 #Old and New Part 1 #Old and New Part 2 #Vehicles Rollin' #Shuttle Time #Train-ling Along #Lady of Poison Part 1 #Lady of Poison Part 2 #Lady of Poison Part 3 #Lady of Poison Part 4 #Lady of Poison Part 5 # # #Go Go Parallel Rangers Part 1 #Go Go Parallel Rangers Part 2 #Go Go Parallel Rangers Part 3 #Eternally Blue Part 1 #Eternally Blue Part 2 #Eternally Blue Part 3 #Xon Strikes Back # #The Portal Opens #Final Frontier Part 1 #Final Frontier Part 2 Trivia *Stuart is the first Blue Ranger to lead the team. *Stuart is the Forth Blue Ranger to control the Element of Water. *Cameron is the Third Red Ranger to control the Element of Fire. *Maisy is the Third Pink Ranger to control the Element of Air/Sky. *Emily is the Second Yellow Ranger to control the Element of Lightning. *Jacob is the Second Green Ranger to control the Element of Wood/Forest. *Cameron, Connor, Emily and Noah share the same name as previous rangers: Cameron Watanabe (Power Rangers Ninja Storm), Connor McKnight (Power Rangers Dino Thunder), Emily (Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai), and Noah (Power Rangers Megaforce). *This is the first series to have most rangers related to another ranger. **Previous related rangers have been Andros and Karone (Red Space Ranger and Pink Galaxy Ranger), Leo and Mike Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger and The Magna Defender), Dana and Ryan Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger and Titanium Ranger), Hunter and Blake Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger and Navy Thunder Ranger), Madison and Vida Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger and Pink Mystic Ranger) and Gem and Gemma (RPM Ranger Gold and RPM Ranger Silver). ***In some cases you could also include Tommy and Tom Oliver (First Mighty Morphin Green Ranger/Mighty Morphin White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/First Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger and Second Mighty Morphin Green Ranger), dispite the fact Tom is a clone. *This is the First series to include a Purple and Orange Ranger as part of the main team. **This is also the first time a Purple and Orange rangers have ben on the same team. Category:AdamantiumBladez